Gone Terrabily Wrong
by ImaginatonCubed
Summary: Garu has a dangerous battle in stomy weather with Tobe. in an attempt for helping Garu Pucca is killed. Garu goes through various flashbacks as he thinks of Pucca. Please R&R. Rated teen for charcter death


Gone Terrabily Wrong

The rain poured down on both of them, soaking their cloths. The wind was strong. Garu wondered why they would be fighting in this weather. Lighting struck the ground less than an inch away from Garu leaving a burn mark from the heat on his clothes. Garu's sword clashed Tobe's. In the blink of an eye dust filled the air. Garu put his sword back. _This battle must be over._ But suddenly Tobe appeared out of the dust glowing blue. Tobe looked at Garu menacingly. Power and weakness filled the air.

Pucca walked forward, coming to save her little ninja once again. But all she didn't know is that Tobe was much more powerful than her.

Tobe looked to hid left and saw Pucca walking up to him angrily. He struck her with lighting, knocking her away into some barrels.

"Pucca?" Ching said as she and Abyo came to Pucca's aid.

Pucca had no response. She sat on the barrels slanted. Her eyes glassy and dull. She didn't even blink, there was only one conclusion, it was horrific, Pucca was dead…

Meanwhile…

Garu was pinned down by Tobe's sword. Tobe looked away, giving Garu the split second to get away.

Tobe looked to see Garu fleeing, "Damn it!"

Garu ran into his house, locked all doors and windows and ran into bed. _Go to sleep! Go to sleep!_ After a fight Garu closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Next day…

Garu got up and started walking out the door; he was to meet Abyo at the beach. He took his sweet time walking through the bamboo forest. We wasn't in a rush. A soft breeze blew through the air. It felt good as it hit his skin. A hanging branch scraped his hair. He brushed a leaf out of his hair as the beach came into sight. Abyo was sitting in the sand, waiting.

"You're finally here!" Abyo shouted.

"Yeah, yeah…" Garu said, "Hey, have you seen Pucca at all?"

"Garu, Pucca's dead. I'm sorry…" Abyo said with a tone of sorrow in his voice.

"N-no…" Garu said in shock and sorrow. "Excuse me, I think I left the stove on…" Garu said as an excuse to walk away and cry. Instead of walking to his house Garu walked to a cliff, where a stood there, standing, and crying. He loved this girl. He had never known love before Pucca came into his life. When the girl's eyes stared into his Garu had melted down on the inside. But now those words "Garu, Pucca's dead. I'm sorry…" made his body feel like pointy ice. As if the points were stabbing his heart. Then Garu said to himself, "A broken heart, you think it's just an expression. But there's a big sinking feeling where my heart should be. It's broken, why?" Garu pulled himself together and walked home. As he walked home he remembered the time he had tried to comfort Pucca when she was upset. She was crying and he was reaching to touch her back and pat it. Then it ended. Another flash back started, Pucca was quickly running up to each of his sides and giving him kisses. The memory warmed his heart a bit. After that flash cleared his mind he thought of the time where Pucca and him fought Ring Ring after she had dada dress up like him and dada pretended to be Garu. He realized he had wanted to please Pucca the whole time. He didn't want to hurt her at all. Then another came to mind, he had been hypnotized by the full moon and he was skipping holding Pucca's hand. Then he thought and remembered blowing a kiss to Pucca on her birthday. It was so special to her and him. Then a random memory flashed into his mind, he heard Pucca coming and he accidentally sliced a tree before looking at her. He had a small giggle in his mind. Then he remembered the care that filled Pucca's eyes has when he broke his leg she was there to help him feel better. And then a memory flashed when he was eating and Pucca slid into the chair right next to him. Then randomly a flash about her birthday again everyone was partying the second she came in and then he remembered her unwrapping him because he was her birthday present, then she started kissing him. Once he finally made it home he put on his pajamas and crawled into bed. His heart still felt like it was being pierced with a big thorn but he managed to fall asleep.

Garu's dream…

He dreamt of him being able to see Pucca again. Running away from her again. Having her kiss him again. Just her being there made him feel like himself again. Then he saw Pucca flashing a model pose. That made him jot out of bed.

E**nd of Garu's dream…**

He had woken up by Pucca's face haunting his dreams. Now he can't even sleep! "Can't I even sleep without her in my head?" Garu said in a tone that was neither angry nor sad. Then Garu remembered the times when Pucca drove him crazy. _Oh my gosh! _He thought. Then he remembered the time when he was kissing Pucca and he started spitting all over once he realized he was kissing her. Then said, "I never got to tell her how I feel about her…" tears creased his eyes at the thought. Why couldn't he have told her when she was alive? It was too late too tell her now. Pucca is dead. He remembered when Pucca would always chase him. She'd give him hugs and kisses. He remembered when Pucca got an anti-invitation being not invited to Ring Rings party, which caused her to cry. And when him and Tobe were face to face and Pucca pushed him out of the way. Then the memory of when Pucca cried a waterfall of tears when she thought everyone but him had forgotten her birthday. Then the horror of Pucca's death repeated in him mind. Garu was clutching his head and hair in pain. He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind. Then he remembered when Pucca made him a sweater and slapped it on him on stage. He was quite embarrassed at the time but he regrets it now. He got up got his hair up in pigtails, brushed his teeth and walked out the door. He, for once was to eat at the Goh Rong alone. He walked over and walked through the door and sat down without a word. People stared at him they were probably wondering _where's Pucca_. Garu just sat in silence. Garu then remembered the time where Pucca was crying with a cloud over her head because she thought he was in love with Ring Ring when it was really Dada in a mask. Then he got up and walked out. It started to rain and thunder. Lighting struck right in front of him. Garu jumped in shock. He wandered on home until he ran into Tobe. Tobe had been struck by lighting. He shot a bolt of lighting at Garu, blowing his away, scraping the ground. One last memory flashed his mind. It was giving Pucca a kiss on the cheek. Then he opened his eyes for one moment. Then closed them. His heart stopped. He opened his eyes when he felt a small shock that soon went through his body, "Pucca?"

"Yes Garu, you are dead…" Pucca said in a sweet voice.

Garu felt himself rising up as the shock went through his body.

Together, they rose side by side to heaven. When they felt their feet touch the ground Garu ran up to Pucca and gave her a long kiss. He picked some flowers and told Pucca, "I love you…"

Pucca giggled.

**THE END...**

* * *

This was kinda supposed to be a sad story (if you didn't guess it already)

I have just made an AMV for this story

I hope you enjoyed

I don't own Pucca

Pucca belongs to vooz, jetix, ect.


End file.
